A Hint Of Darkness
by xNeko-Rinax
Summary: Luhan vowed he would never fall in love again after his break up with Sehun due to his past full of abuse and conflict. Right when he thinks he's bulletproof and incapable of ever developing romantic feels for something that are not rubik's cubes, he falls for Jongin, a new friend that he may be developping feelings for, and someone who Luhan doesn't even know a single thing about.


**[A/N] So obviously, I'm kind of new to these parts of EXO or KPOP fanfiction here, and I hope I'm doing it right. ;3; **

******If you want the AFF link for it, and maybe read the full description, here's the link; ** story/view/263494/a-hint-of-darkness-angst-lukai-kaihan-hunhan-kailu

Chapter 1; A Nightmare

_ "P-please, S-Sehun-ah," Luhan sobbed, clawing desperately at the hand that tightly gripped the collar of his blue woolen sweater. He could hear the uneven panting coming from the other's pair of lips, the strong and foul odor of cigarettes permeating the compacted space of the small apartment. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again." A small part of him felt penitent for the broken shards of what was once a dish on the ground, but he couldn't help that Sehun had decided that it was a good time then to quietly appear by the elder's side without a single noise emitted. _

_ But after all, it wasn't the first time Luhan broken a dish._

_ "Damn right you're sorry," Sehun bellowed loudly, eyes dark with unbalanced anger. "That's why I teach lessons to worthless bitches like you!"_

_ Without any actual effort, the taller of the two lifted Luhan up in the air and brought him down on the ground as hard as possible, acting as if the Chinese were nothing but a rag doll. _

_ Pain shot up the already broken and fragile back bones of Luhan, who instinctively cried out. Affliction and anger hung in the air, Luhan's eyes fluttering shut as he heard Sehun storm away in uncontrollable anger. Probably to that bar again.., Luhan thought. At least he wouldn't' t have to suffer any more abuse for the rest of the night._

_ And after all, it wasn't the first time he was abused. _

Luhan bolted up in bed, panting for short gasps of air as bed sheets tangled through his legs. The familiar setting of his bedroom calmed him down, the obnoxiously bright sunlight pouring in through the glass windows on one side of his brightly illuminated room. "Just a nightmare," He reminded himself, flopping back down. "Just a nightmare.."

Even though it had happened a long time ago, the hurtful memories were still liable to be remembered, and every morning, Luhan constantly woke up with nothing but a pounding heart, sweat accumulating at his forehead. A nightmare, a nightmare, a nightmare. Over and over again, he had to constantly convince himself, and he was getting to be nothing but sick.

And just like every morning, a shrill beeping chanted brusquely on the nightstand next to him, a remembrance of his daily monotonous schedule. Grumbling, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and shut the clanging alarm, shuffling towards the bathroom clad in his flannel pajamas.

Luhan lived in a poor apartment, one that was obtrusively similar to the place where Sehun and he had lived in. That is, before Sehun got arrested.

But even though the place was small, unlike his ex boyfriend's, the whole area emitted a warm and cozy feeling. Posters of various bands hung up around the room, an array of rubik's cude scattered amongst the coffee table in front of an auburn couch. At times, he would sit down after work and pick up a random toy, starting to fiddle around with the scintillating colors on each block. It was relaxing for Luhan to play with the small objects, and weirdly, it eased him when his fingers happily danced around, twisting and turning each row so they all matched up.

Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't be ever be fixed again irked him, deciding to fix each of the rubik's cube instead. Or maybe it was the fact that he liked it when all the colors matched up, each side a new and perfectly matched color.

Because he knew he wouldn't ever be perfect like that.

Glancing once more at the cubes on the table, Luhan shuffled into the bathroom to get ready for work.

The train jerked to a stop, awakening Luhan from his slumber and snickers were heard around the compartment he was in, an embarrassed blush tinting his pale cheeks. Scrambling out, he watched as the metro departed on the tracks, the grey disappearing down the dark tunnel until everything quieted down again. Waiting for the flock of people that had just left the train as well to leave, he turned to head towards the flight of stairs that leaded up and out to an exit once the crowd had dissipated to nothing but homeless people lounging around. Step by step, he jogged up, pausing in mid-air when he realized he his brief case was missing, panic contorting itself into his complexion.

"Shit."

Frantically looking everywhere, he snooped around under benches to see if he had left it anywhere or if anyone had kicked it away by accident. It was vital for him to have the briefcase by his side at all times since inside, it contained sheets and documents he was instructed to type up at work, which was a reporter. But even though his title as a reporter were dirtied by others, it was still a hard job, especially with interviews he couldn't achieve or had failed.

Even though Luhan was a klutz, he had hardly ever lost anything in public. Maybe he would trip over a small pebble, branch, or even nothing at all, but he had never misplaced anything. Not even the smallest piece of paper.

A strong smell of cigarettes clung to his clothes as he squatted down, head ducking to check if it was under a long wooden bench that a sleeping man laid strewn on. Empty cups of soda, cigars, and wrappers of other kind of food littered the dirty floor but no sign of his stuff.

"Looking for this?" Luhan heard a masculine voice call out behind him, he himself jumping in surprise from being caught off guard. He turned around once he regained his position and stood up, meeting a man around his height with a brief case in hand.**Luhan's **briefcase in hand.

"Yes!" His eyes widened, reaching out to joyfully snatch it away and cradle the found item to his chest adoringly. "Thank you very much!"

The boy that stood in front of him was dark, maybe the first thing that Luhan noticed. His skin was a slight shade darker than a normal Korean- that is, if you didn't pay attention to his face. His complexion, to Luhan at least, were strikingly handsome, and maybe if he was still gay, he'd develop a crush on this 'strikingly handsome' stranger.

"It must be pretty important, huh?" The latter chuckled in slight amusement with a crooked smile upon his lips. Receiving a nod from him, the light ebony-skinned teen nodded as well. "Alright, take care of your stuff, eh?"

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Kai." And with that being said, he turned around and jogged up the flight of stairs, disappearing into the midst of people.

"Kai.." Luhan repeated, smiling stupidly to himself.

_Chapter 1 End_

**[A/N] Okay, that was beautifully... short.**

**Just a heads up, I'm going to start posting chapters every 2 days because I think I would already have them all written out. I mean, since they are so short anyway, that shouldn't be a problem.. /cough cough/ Sorry if it's too short though, I wasn't sure what to write here besides an introduction to the characters.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for this sucky excuse of a chapter I have written.**


End file.
